Wyścig w wózkach sklepowych
Odcinek 25 The Shoping Time Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Uczestnicy a tymbardziej ja Chris McLean zostaliśmy ogłuszoni i wrzuceni do jakiejś piwnicy. Jednak wspaniali uczestnicy ruszyli mi się ślepo na ratunek. Przemierzając niezbadane katakumby oni i tylko oni a właściwie Duncan uratował mnie od Szefa który ześwirował. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy trochę mniej tym razem wspaniałą Kathy. I tak została ich tylko szóstka. Alejandro, Broooke, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay i Vera. Kto dojdzie najdalej? Kto odpadnie tej nocy? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <Intro The Shoping Time> W toalecie chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Dzięki że mnie uratowałeś. '''Duncan: '''Co ty może nawet zajdziemy razem do finału. '''Alejandro: '''Mało prawdopodobne w końcu wygrają dziewczyny... '''Duncan: '''I wywalą jednego z nas. '''Alejandro: '''Dokładnie! '''Duncan: '''Ehh musimy jeszcze pary razy wygrać. '''Alejandro: '''A finał będzie nasz. '''Duncan: '''Tak. W toalecie dziewczyn '''Brooke: '''Niestety jest nas coraz mniej. '''Lindsay: '''No tylko nasza 4 zostało. '''Vera: '''No jeszcze z 4 odcinki i finał. '''Gwen: '''No super było by się w nim znaleźć. '''Brooke: '''A potem wygrać tą góre kasy. '''Vera: '''Tak ale to będzie trudne. '''Gwen: '''No wreszcie udało m się daleko zajść. '''Brooke: '''Czekaj, czekaj ty już Wyspe Totalnej Porażki wygrałaś!!! '''Lindsay: '''Ale wygrała bo walczyła. '''Brooke: '''Nie ważne już coś wygrała! '''Gwen: '''Dobra, dobra nie gorączkuj się! '''Brooke: '''Ja muszę wygrać! '''Gwen: '''A niby dlaczego ty? '''Brooke: '''BO jestem najlepsza. '''Vera: '''A dlaczego my jesteśmy gorsze. '''Brooke: '''Dobra ja wychodzę. Placyk Dolny '''Alejandro: '''Hejka dziewczyny. '''Brooke: '''Hejka chłopacy. '''Gwen: '''Co się stało że stało się tak oficjalnie? '''Duncan: '''Mnie o to nie pytaj. '''Lindsay: '''Patrzcie tam. '''Vera: '''A wózki lecą z nieba. ''spada 6 wózków '' '''Vera: '''Co to było? '''Brooke: '''Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. '''Alejandro: '''A ja mam czeka nas wyścig w wózkach sklepowych. '''Lindsay: '''Jej skąd to wiesz? '''Alejandro: '''PIsze to na tej kartce. '''Lindsay: '''I tak nic z tego nic nie rozumiem. '''Chris: '''Ok wchodźcie i pamiętajcie kto zaliczy na tych 6 odcinkach jak najwięcej punktów wylatuje. '''Gwen: '''A na czym polega punktacja? '''Chris: '''Za pierwsze miejsce 1 pkt. i tak dalej. '''Brooke: '''Ok zaczynajmy. '''Chris: 3...2...1...Start! wszyscy ruszają Duncan: '''Ok na razie prowadzę. '''Lindsay: Jej juhu wygram. 'Brooke: '''O nie po moim trupie. '''Vera: '''Jejku ale świetna zabawa. '''Gwen: '''Ech co się dzieje jestem ostatnia '''Alejandro: '''Uff jestem trzeci. '''Chris: '''Ok zobaczmy jak po pierwszym odcinku jest punktacja. #Duncan - 1 pkt. #Lindsay - 2 pkt. #Vera - 3 pkt. #Alejandro - 4 pkt. #Brooke - 5 pkt. #Gwen - 6 pkt. Plac Zachodni '''Brooke: '''O nie musze powyprzedzać! '''Duncan: '''Ej co jest. '''Lindsay: '''Papa Duncan. '''Alejandro: '''O nie muszę się poprawić. '''Duncan: '''Ej pomóż mi! '''Alejandro: '''Sorry. '''Duncan: '''Zdrajco! '''Gwen: '''Jej nie jestem ostatnia. '''Vera: '''Jej ale spadłam w punktacji. '''Chris: '''Zobaczmy jak teraz wygląda punktacja. #Lindsay - 3 pkt. #Alejandro - 6 pkt. #Vera - 6 pkt. #Duncan - 7 pkt. #Brooke - 9 pkt. #Gwen - 11 pkt. Plac Tropikalny '''Alejandro: '''O masz prezent Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Ej co jest dlaczego stoje w miejscu? '''Alejandro: '''Papa. '''Brooke: '''O nie czas na ciebie! '''Gwen: '''O tak jestem 4. '''Vera: '''A ja dalej jestem 3. '''Duncan: '''A ja wróciłem wściekły do gry. '''Gwen: '''Muszę się postarać. '''Vera: '''O tak jestem 3! '''Chris: '''A oto wyniki po tej konkurencji. #Alejandro - 7 pkt. #Lindsay - 8 pkt. #Vera - 9 pkt. #Brooke - 11 pkt. #Duncan - 12 pkt. #Gwen - 15 pkt. Aleja Sklepowa '''Gwen: '''O nie teraz się wkurzyłam. '''Lindsay: '''Ja też! '''Brooke: '''I ja też! '''Alejandro: '''Haha nie wywalicie mnie! '''Duncan: '''Jesteś tego całkowicie pewnien! '''Alejandro: '''Co chcecie zrobić. '''Vera: '''To co ty zrobiłeś nam. '''Alejandro: '''Co chcecie mi zrobić? ''wszystko staje się czarne i po chwili pojawia się... Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Wy już znacie wyniki ale widzowie nie. '''Lindsay: '''Uff to był ciężki dzień. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj na pewno bezpieczni są i mieli najlepsze wyniki *Brooke *Vera '''Chris: '''Dziewczyny jesteście w finałowej 5. '''Brooke: '''O tak dziękuje! '''Vera: '''Jej to takie niesamowite! '''Chris: '''Mam jeszcze 3 czeki. *Duncan *Lindsay '''Chris: '''Wasze wyniki były gorsze ale zostajecie! '''Lindsay: '''Jej finałowa 5! '''Vera: '''I jesteśmy w niej razem! '''Duncan: '''I został Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Zamknij się. '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla... '''Gwen: '''Proszę jeszcze nie czas na mnie! '''Alejandro: '''Dawaj ni wywal mnie! '''Chris: '''Gwen według mnie to nie fair ale oststni czek jest dla Alejandra. '''Alejandro: '''O tak żegnaj Gweny. '''Gwen: '''Zamknij albow twojej twarzy zostanie miazga! '''Lindsay: '''Papa Gwen. '''Vera: '''Pa Gwen. '''Gwen: 'Żegnajcie dziewczyny. '''Chris: '''I została was piątka. Alejandro, Brooke, Duncan, Lindsay i Vera. Oglądajcie następny odcinek The Shoping Time! Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time